


Playing Basketball

by dugindeep (hotsauce)



Series: soccer 'verse [14]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 06:52:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotsauce/pseuds/dugindeep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's nice to see Jared and his athletic prowess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Basketball

Hearing Nathan’s voice – loud and bright and happy – isn’t a new thing. Jensen’s used to showing up at Jared’s and finding Nathan up to plenty of things, of the good and no-good variety. And having Jared’s laughter accompanying it all isn’t too strange either. But when Jensen walks down the driveway, winding behind the house to the garage, and finds Jared playing basketball with Nathan …

It should really be adorable and hilarious given that Jared is literally twice as tall as his son, and that Nathan’s hand-eye coordination is much worse than his soccer skills ever were. At times Jared lets Nathan get in some rather easy shots without interference. Others, Jared fakes defense and lets Nathan score. And then when Jared has possession, he alternates between loose dribbling that his son can break up and hamming it up, showboating all the way to the net.

Jensen feels a little uncomfortable, because the latter is really getting to him. His blood pumps a little faster, he feels lightheaded, and his jeans are suddenly a tad bit on the tight side.

But he’s taken from the daydream of Jared’s athleticism when Nathan screeches, “Jensen!” and charges right for him.

Jensen reacts quick enough to hook his hands under Nathan’s arms and launch him into the air with a laugh. “Hey, kiddo!”

Nathan settles for only a moment at Jensen’s hip before he wraps his long, slender arms and legs around Jensen in an attempt to climb him.

They’re laughing, Jared, too, while Jensen tries not to be too disgusted by Nathan’s sweaty scrambling, a side effect of their afternoon game.

“You beatin’ your old man?” Jensen asks once Nathan’s calm and draped over his back.

“Tryin’ to. But he keeps showing off.” Jared makes a playful face as he leans in towards them both, and Nathan squeezes at his dad’s nose. “You’re a show off!”

“Just trying to teach you a thing or two.” Jared picks the basketball up again and starts dribbling, easily bouncing it back and forth at a steady beat before he steps wide and dribbles it between his legs, around his hip, basically showing off.

But Jensen can’t fault him too much because he finally gets what Jared’s big deal is about watching him play soccer. Jared – athletic and able – is turning him on more than he is comfortable admitting when he has Nathan within a hundred feet.

Nathan keeps mock-complaining about Jared not playing fair, and while Jared laughs and replies he keeps on dribbling, stepping from side to side to keep it going and make it more complicated the longer he goes.

Jensen can feel the heat rise in his cheeks, and he’s certain it makes it into his look because Jared’s eyes are suddenly on him and narrowing with a tiny smile.

“Hey,” Jared murmurs, apparently clued into what’s going through Jensen’s head. He leans in for a second to kiss Jensen, quick and chaste, but it’s a tease for Jensen, who still has Nathan across his back with arms tight around his neck.

Licking his lips, Jensen keeps watching Jared and his dribbling, then bites into his lower lip as he repositions Nathan and tries to think up the best way to distract Nathan long enough that he and Jared can do … anything.

Jared speaks up instead. “Nathan, buddy, why don’t you go inside and clean up? Maybe shower?”

Nathan dramatically sighs and knocks his forehead into Jensen’s shoulder. “Do I have to?”

“Yes, you have to,” Jared says on a smile. “The faster you move, the faster we go eat.”

Nathan shifts to sit higher on Jensen’s back but loosens his hold around Jensen’s neck. “Okay, alright,” he says begrudgingly. Jensen grabs Nathan’s hands as he leans back and lets him slide down to the ground. As he jogs to the house, he calls out, “I demand pizza!”

They laugh and then Jared’s right in front of him with the ball tucked under his arm. He kisses Jensen again, but with more effort and licking into his mouth. When he pulls back, he’s smirking with warm eyes. “So,” he prompts.

Jensen shakes his head with a small smile. “You’re really good at this.”

He chuckles and nudges Jensen towards the house. “Now you know what it’s like.”

“I do. I so very much do.” Jensen laughs then jokes, “And now I kind of hate your kid for being here.”

Once inside, Jared tugs on the edge of Jensen’s shirt to bring him up the stairs and to his bedroom. “I do need a shower.”

Jared’s crowding him against the wall just beside the master bathroom, and it’s turning Jensen on even more, but there’s the nagging thought of Nathan in the house, too.

“We’ll be quick,” Jared taunts.

Jensen’s arguing otherwise, but he can’t stop the way Jared manhandles him into the bathroom, or how it feels to have Jared’s clever hands pushing his shirt up as Jared kisses along his neck, nipping along his pulse and murmuring against his skin.

“It’s just, you know, with Nathan here,” Jensen feebly points out.

Jared doesn’t listen to a second of it, instead toeing off his shoes, pulling his own shirt off, and stepping into the shower to start the water. “Come on, Jen,” he says with a high eyebrow. “Objectify me.”

Air rushes into Jensen’s lungs at that, and he can’t stop the filthy thoughts running through him, or the heat bursting beneath the surface.

They get in the bath and under the water, kissing messily, obscene with roaming hands that shove shorts and underwear down. Jensen wraps a steady hand around Jared’s dick with quick, fluid strokes. Jared takes Jensen’s dick in hand, and Jensen stutters at it, watching the large hand close around him and move up and down.

He drops his forehead to Jared’s shoulder and keeps on watching Jared grip his dick, and he whimpers when Jared’s other hand comes up to palm over his stomach, sliding in the water to coast over his chest.

“Oh, fuck, your hands,” Jensen mumbles.

Jared chuckles deep in his throat and brings his hand up to Jensen’s neck, closing firm and squeezing in time to his hand on Jensen.

As Jared gets faster, Jensen fucks into his hand, the shower helping to keep their bodies slick and moving. And for all that Jensen wants to kiss Jared, feel the push of tongues together, he can’t keep his eyes off Jared’s hand fisting him. Jared’s fingers tighten and then Jared’s roughly jerking him off, dragging more whimpers from Jensen’s lips. Jared runs his other hand down Jensen’s chest, around his hip, and down over his ass, squeezing and tugging Jensen faster into his fist, and Jensen groans, biting into his lip, and comes with Jared following.

Jensen turns his face into Jared’s neck, breathing hard with his eyes clenched tight as he tries to steady himself. “Jared, what the fuck,” he nearly whines, but he’s smiling against Jared.

Jared snorts and holds Jensen’s jaw, leading him into a kiss, slow and lazy, tongues winding. “I’m glad I can do something to turn you on.”

Smiling, Jensen says, “Always do. I just have better restraint than you.”

“That’s true.” Jared backs off to get further under the shower, tipping his head back to soak his hair just to rinse down. “So, later, tonight, we’ll do this again. But take our time.”

“Can’t argue with that.”


End file.
